Hepi Bedey
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Temari terbangun di malam hari karena suara ribut di dapurnya, dan mendapati suami dan kedua buah hatinya telah menghilang. /Hepi bedey, kaa-chan. Hepi bedey, kaa-chan/ Fic ini Lene persembahin buat Temari dan ST lovers...Hore, Happy Birthday, Temari-san! RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : Future Time, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.  
**

**Genre : Romance & Romance.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

******Hepi Bedey  
**

**.**

******By: CharLene Choi**

.

.

.

Mimpi Temari terganggu ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara ribut dari dapur. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ia mendengar suara-suara panci, piring, gelas, dan lainnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan berat, dan suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar; suara-suara itu bukan sugesti, tapi memang benar-benar berasal dari dapurnya.

Masih setengah mengantuk, Temari meraba-raba sebelahnya, berniat membangunkan Shikamaru untuk mengecek penyebab kericuhan di dapur. Tapi, dahinya mengerut ketika tangannya hanya merasakan lembutnya kain, datar disana. Ia membelalakkan matanya, menoleh ke tempat dimana suaminya seharusnya terlelap, dan ternyata disana memang kosong. Pria itu tidak ada disana, hanya tersisa _bedcover_ yang kusut dan selimut yang telah tersibak.

Temari turun dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, mungkin saja pria itu sedang berada di dalam. Ia membuka pintu, dan disana kosong. Ia kembali mengerenyit heran, saat suara-suara di dapur semakin terdengar ribut.

Ia keluar dari kamar, sedikit merasa waspada, mungkin saja itu adalah ulah pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Untuk sampai ke dapur, Temari harus terlebih dahulu melewati ruang keluarga dan kamar kedua anaknya. Ia menjadi sangat terkejut ketika kamar buah hatinya itu dalam keadaan terbuka dengan lebar, ia masuk, dan mendapati tempat tidur mereka kosong. Hanya tersisa selimut mereka yang tersibak, seperti kejadian Shikamaru.

Ia mulai merasa panik dan semakin waspada. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati dapur yang lampunya dalam keadaan hidup, dan suara-suara disana semakin jelas. Temari mengintip dari balik pintu, seketika sepasang iris hijau teduhnya membulat tidak percaya.

"Kazuto, jangan dicolet kuenya," bisik Himari dengan kesal. Ia menjauhkan kue yang sedang dihiasnya dari sang adik.

"_Nee-chan_, Kazuto mau," rengek pelan Kazuto. Ia lalu menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Shikamaru yang sedang memasak sesuatu sambil menguap beberapa kali. "_Tou-chan_, Kazuto mau itu," rengeknya sambil menunjuk pada kue Himari yang hampir selesai dihias.

Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapan malasnya dari kuali ke anak bungsunya yang hampir menangis. "Kazuto sayang, jangan ribut. Nanti _kaa-chan_ terbangun, dan kejutan kita tidak akan menjadi spesial."

Kazuto menurut, ia diam sambil memandangi ayahnya yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Tanpa sengaja, tangan bocah kecil itu menyenggol sebuah panci, tapi dengan sigap Shikamaru langsung menangkapnya.

"Kazuto, sebaiknya kau main di sana saja ya," ujar Shikamaru pelan sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di dekat kulkas. Ia sedikit frustasi karena putra bungsunya itu telah beberapa kali berbuat keributan. Padahal biasanya bocah usia lima tahun itu selalu pasif, tapi entah kenapa malam ini dia sangat _hyperaktif_ sekali. _Mendokusei_.

"Hepi bedey, _kaa-chan_. Hepi bedey, _kaa-chan_..." Terdengar senandung pelan dari mulut kecil Kazuto. Secara bersamaan Himari dan Shikamaru meletakkan jari telunjuk masing-masing ke bibir.

Kazuto bersungut-sungut sebelum duduk manis di kursi makan. Ia menopang kedua tangan kecilnya pada pipi tembemnya, membuat Temari yang sedang mengintip menjadi gemes pada putra kecilnya itu.

Temari hampir saja keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika tanpa sengaja tangan Shikamaru tersenggol oleh pegangan kuali. Pria itu meringis lalu cepat-cepat membasuh tangannya di wastafel. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya Shikamaru ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun yang berbeda untuknya tahun ini.

"_Tou-san_, kuenya sudah selesai," ujar Himari dengan pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat kue yang dibuatnya dengan Himari dan Kazuto—meski pada kenyataannya, Kazuto hanya memain-mainkan tepung dan memecahkan lima telur di lantai.

"Iya, masakan _tou-san_ tinggal dipindahkan ke piring."

Mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru, Temari segera cepat-cepat kembali kamar dan berpura-pura tidur dan menunggu.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas—

"_Happy Birthday, kaa-chan. Happy Birthday, kaa-chan_..." Temari terbangun dan berpura-pura terkejut.

Temari tersenyum melihat Shikamaru membawa kue ulang tahun buatan tangan mereka, dengan Himari yang membawa sebuah piring yang berisi makanan, dan sementara Kazuto, dia langsung melompat ke Temari.

"Hepi bedey, _kaa-chan_." Kazuto mengecup pipi kanan Temari.

"Terima kasih, _kaa-chan_ sayang kalian." Temari memeluk Kazuto dan Himari lalu mengecup puncak kepala mereka dengan sayang.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya," ujar Shikamaru.

Temari memanjatkan permohonannya pada _Kami-sama_ sebelum meniup lilin. '_Semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak akan cepat pudar_."

"Hole!" teriak Kazuto kegirangan. "Potong kuenya."

Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kazuto. Ia segera memotong kuenya lalu menyuapkannya pada Kazuto yang memang sedari tadi sangat menginginkannya. Ia lalu memotong lagi untuk diberikannya pada Himari dan Shikamaru. Meski rasa kue dan masakan itu tidak terlalu enak, tapi bagi Temari itu bukan masalah.

"_Kaa-chan_ adalah wanita, istri dan ibu yang paling bahagia yang ada dibumi ini," ujarnya pelan penuh haru.

**.**

**[Omake]**

Temari mencium dahi Himari dan Kazuto yang terlelap di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Shikamaru. Ia mengusap pelan rambut keduanya sebelum beralih menatap pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah menatap dirinya.

Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru yang tadi terkena panasnya kuali, ia mencium lembut telapak tangan itu. "Terima kasih atas kejutannya, suamiku."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sebelum menarik pelan dan hat-hati wajah Temari. "_Happy birthday_, sayang," ujarnya pelan sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[End]**

**Akhirnya, Happy Birthday Temari-chan! *tiup terompet**

* * *

Bincang-bincang author gaje.

Akhirnya, meskipun pendek dan abal, Alhamdulliah fic buat ultah Tema-chan jadi juga. (tapi, halah, kayaknya judul kaga nyambung sama isi.)

Mungkin ini sekeul dari fic 'Our Future'. (maybe)

Fic ini juga Lene persembahin buat Temari dan ST lovers...

Ayo sama-sama teriak : Happy Birthday, Temari-chan!

RnR please?


End file.
